1995
El año 1995 (MCMXCV) fue un año normal comenzado en domingo. La Organización de las Naciones Unidas lo declaró «Año mundial de conmemoración de las víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial» y «Año de las Naciones Unidas para la tolerancia». Acontecimientos Enero thumb|[[Gran terremoto de Hanshin Awaji.]] * 1 de enero: en Bosnia-Herzegovina comienza un alto al fuego de cuatro meses. * 1 de enero: en una operación dentro de la Primera Guerra Chechena, tropas rusas toman Grozni. * 1 de enero: Austria, Finlandia y Suecia ingresan en la Unión Europea. * 1 de enero: la Organización Mundial de Comercio reemplaza al GATT. * 1 de enero: en Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso se convierte en presidente por primera vez. * 6 de enero: en Putumayo (Colombia) comienza una movilización de campesinos en protesta por la orden gubernamental de la erradicación de los cultivos ilícitos de coca. * 6 de enero: Comienza la 2.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 1995 por segunda vez en Arabia Saudita. * 7 de enero: la ciudad de Grozni (Chechenia) es bombardeada por el Ejército ruso. Se incendia el palacio presidencial. * 7 de enero: en Pakistán, el DSS (Servicio de Seguridad Diplomática) de los Estados Unidos captura a Ramzi Yousef. * 10 de enero: Jimmy Carter (expresidente de Estados Unidos) y Juan Carlos I (rey de España) obtienen el «Premio de la Paz» de la UNESCO. * 13 de enero: en Bilbao, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a un agente de policía. * 13 de enero: en Riad (Arabia Saudita) Finaliza la segunda edición de Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde se convierte en campeón al derrotar 2-0 a . * 17 de enero: en Kobe (Japón) un terremoto de 6,9 grados en la escala Richter deja más de 6400 muertos (Gran terremoto de Hanshin Awaji). * 25 de enero: un equívoco pone a Rusia en prealerta general al detectar un cohete noruego lanzado en pruebas. * 26 de enero: los Gobiernos de Ecuador y Perú inician la guerra del Cenepa. Febrero * 2 de febrero: el Consejo de Europa aprueba el Convenio Europeo de Bioética, primer instrumento de investigación en los campos médico y científico. * 3 de febrero: se recuperan las obras de Picasso y Braque robadas de un museo de Estocolmo en 1993. * 6 de febrero: la tenista Arancha Sánchez Vicario se convierte en la primera española que encabeza la lista de las mejores tenistas del mundo (ATP). * 9 de febrero: Jordania confirma la retirada israelí del territorio jordano ocupado desde 1967 en el sur del valle de Araba. * 15 de febrero: en Carolina del Norte (Estados Unidos) el FBI encarcela al prófugo cracker Kevin Mitnick. * 18 de febrero: en San Francisco (Estados Unidos) se inaugura el nuevo edificio del Museo de Arte Moderno de San Francisco, diseñado por el arquitecto Mario Botta. * 21 de febrero: en Argel un motín en la prisión de Serkadji se salda con 96 presos y 4 vigilantes muertos. * 28 de febrero: en México, es detenido por la Procuraduría General de la República, Raúl Salinas, hermano del expresidente Carlos Salinas. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Somalia, las Naciones Unidas ponen fin a su fallida misión de paz de dos años. * 12 de marzo al 26 de marzo: en Mar del Plata, Argentina se llevan a cabo los Juegos Panamericanos de 1995 * 14 de marzo y 22 de febrero: se aprueban los estatutos de autonomía para las ciudades autónomas de Ceuta y Melilla (en España), antes pertenecientes respectivamente las provincias de Cádiz y Málaga y, por tanto, a la comunidad autónoma de Andalucía. * 20 de marzo: en Tokio (Japón), miembros de la secta religiosa Aum Shinrikyo liberan gas sarín en cinco estaciones de metro, matando a 13 personas e hiriendo 5510 (Atentado en el Metro de Tokio). * 25 de marzo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano el papa Juan Pablo II publica su undécima encíclica, Evangelium Vitae. * 31 de marzo: en Corpus Christi (Texas), los Estados Unidos, muere asesinada la cantante méxico-estadounidense Selena por la presidenta de su club de fans, Yolanda Saldívar. Abril * 1 de abril: el presidente de Ucrania Leonid Kuchma pone bajo su control el gobierno de Crimea tras abolir su Constitución y deponer al dirigente de la república autónoma, Yuri Meshkov. * 1 de abril: en Filipinas, los reyes de España Juan Carlos y Sofía llegan a Manila, en la primera visita oficial de unos monarcas españoles al país asiático desde la independencia. * 1 de abril: en Orlando (Florida) abre el parque acuático Disney's Bizzard Beach en Walt Disney World Resort. * 8 de abril: en San Antonio (Chile) se crea el diario El Líder de San Antonio. * 10 de abril: el expresidente mexicano Carlos Salinas huye de México a raíz de la detención de su hermano Raúl. * 16 de abril: en Pakistán es asesinado a tiros un niño de doce años Iqbal Masih, quien luego fue recordado como símbolo de la lucha contra la esclavitud infantil. * 19 de abril: en Oklahoma City (Estados Unidos), Timothy McVeigh perpetra un ataque terrorista que deja como resultado 168 muertos. Mayo * 1 de mayo: cerca de Tarragona (España) se inaugura el parque de atracciones Port Aventura. * 7 de mayo: en el camino que une Ensenada y Puerto Varas (en Chile) ocurre la Tragedia del Estero Minte, donde mueren 27 personas y solo una sobrevive. * 10 de mayo: el Real Zaragoza gana su única Recopa de Europa. * 13 de mayo: en Dublín (Irlanda) se celebra la XL Edición de Eurovisión. El tema de Noruega, "Nocturne" de la banda Secret Garden, es el vencedor. * 14 de mayo: el dalái lama proclama al niño Gedhun Choekyi Nyima, de 6 años de edad, como la undécima reencarnación del Panchen Lama. * 16 de mayo: en Granada (España) se inaugura el Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes. * 24 de mayo: en Lima (Perú), un atentado con coche bomba destruye las instalaciones del hotel María Angola. * 25 de mayo: Juan Pablo II publica su duodécima encíclica, Ut Unum Sint. * 28 de mayo: en España se celebran elecciones municipales. Junio * 6 de junio: en Italia es nombrado como tal el Parque nacional del Vesubio. * 9 de junio: en Colombia es capturado por la Policía Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela, fundador del Cartel de Cali. * 22 de junio: en (Japón), un hombre que se hacía llamar "Fujio Kujimi" secuestró el vuelo 857 de ANA que aterrizó en Hokkaidō, donde la policía tomó el avión y arrestaron al presunto secuestrador. * 23 de junio: se da por finalizada la guerra de Angola. * 25 de junio: una gran erupción del volcán Soufriere Hills, en la isla caribeña de Montserrat, produce 19 muertos. * 27 de junio: en Addis Abeba, comandos sudaneses realizan un atentado fallido contra Hosni Mubarak, presidente de Egipto. * 27 de junio: en Costa Rica se produce el cierre técnico del ferrocarril para aumentar el transporte de carga por carretera. * 28 de junio: en el estado mexicano de Guerrero, la policía asesina a 17 campesinos que se dirigían a un mitin político en Atoyac de Álvarez (Masacre de Aguas Blancas). * 29 de junio: en Seúl, (Corea del Sur) se produce un derrumbe en el edificio de las Tiendas Sampoong: mueren 502 personas y otras 937 resultaron heridas a causa de una falla en la estructura. Julio * 5 de julio: en Uruguay, se realiza la 37.ª edición de la Copa América 1995. * 8 de julio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), Carlos Menem asume su segundo mandato como presidente. * 10 de julio: en la Ciudad de México un helicóptero de Televisa cae en plena calle, mueren 3 personas de ellas una muere de infarto y sobrevive el periodista Eduardo Salazar * 11 de julio: en Srebrenica (Bosnia), tropas serbias asesinan a más de 8000 civiles bosnios, entre ellos ancianos y niños. * 13 de julio: docenas de ciudades, principalmente Chicago y Milwaukee, alcanzan récords históricos de temperatura. Cientos de personas, en estas ciudades y otras, fallecen cuando la ola de calor alcanza su punto más álgido. * 23 de julio: en Montevideo (Uruguay) Termina la Copa América y la Selección Uruguaya Consigue su 14.° Título de Copa América tras vencer por penales 5-3 a la Selección Brasileña. * 28 de julio: en Perú, Alberto Fujimori se convierte por segunda vez en presidente. Agosto * 3 al 20 de agosto: en Ecuador, se realiza el 3er. Campeonato Mundial Sub-17 por la Copa FIFA/JVC-Ecuador 1995. * 6 de agosto: en Colombia la policía captura a Miguel Rodríguez Orejuela, hermano de Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela y el segundo al mando del Cártel de Cali. * 09 de agosto:El avión 901 de la compañía Aviateca se estrella contra el volcán Chichotepec, en San Vicente, El Salvador dejando un saldo fatal de 65 víctimas. * 18 de agosto: el grupo mexicano de rock Caifanes, ofrece su último concierto, antes de desintegrarse. * 24 de agosto: el sistema operativo Windows 95 entra en el mercado, junto con el navegador web Internet Explorer. Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: se realiza en el atolón de Mururoa la primera de las seis pruebas nucleares previstas por parte de Francia, y que hará que la gente se manifieste en contra de ellas. * 7 de septiembre: en Inglaterra en un partido amistoso entre las selecciones de Colombia e Inglaterra en Wembley René Higuita hace la famosa atajada del 'Escorpión' en un partido oficial, la había hecho antes en un comercial de agua en polvo en su país natal 6 años atrás * 16 de septiembre: en Ciudad de México, en el marco de la celebración del 185.º (centésimo octogésimo quinto) aniversario de la independencia de México, dos aviones colisionan durante un desfile aéreo. Octubre * 5 de octubre: en Bosnia, el enviado estadounidense Richard Holbrooke pacta un alto al fuego entre los frentes. * 15 de octubre: en Irak, Saddam Hussein es reelegido presidente en un referéndum. * 16 de octubre: en Palma de Mallorca (España) se celebra por primera vez un juicio con jurado popular con carácter experimental. * 22 de octubre: el presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton inaugura los actos conmemorativos del cincuentenario de la ONU con la condena a Irán, Irak, Libia y Sudán por apoyar el terrorismo. * 25 de octubre: en Broadway se estrena el musical Victor/Victoria, protagonizado por Julie Andrews. * 27 de octubre: en Chile se inician las transmisiones de Duna FM. * 30 de octubre: en la provincia canadiense de Quebec gana el "no" en un referéndum por la independencia de esta región, por 54 000 votos y un 50,4% de votos. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: finaliza la serie de televisión colombiana [[N. N. (serie de televisión)|''N. N.]] * 2 de noviembre: en una calle cerca de las instalaciones de la Universidad Sergio Arboleda, en el norte de Bogotá (Colombia), es asesinado el político Álvaro Gómez Hurtado. * 3 de noviembre: en la fábrica militar de Río Tercero (Argentina) ocurren una serie de explosiones, con el fin de ocultar las pruebas del tráfico de armas que el presidente Menem realizó con Ecuador. Mueren 7 personas y resultan heridas más de 300. En años siguientes resultará procesado como cómplice el presidente Menem. * 4 de noviembre: en Tel Aviv es asesinado el primer ministro israelí Isaac Rabin. * 9 de noviembre: en Quito (Ecuador) es coronada Miss Ecuador la quiteña Mónica Chalá otorgándole la primera corona a la primera mujer afroecuatoriana en la Historia del país. * 11 de noviembre: en Bilbao (España) se inaugura el metro. * 12 de noviembre: una avalancha en el monte Everest mata a 26 personas, 13 de ellas de nacionalidad japonesa."Avalanche Near Mt. Everest Kills 26 at Trek Camp" * 18 de noviembre: la venezolana Jacqueline Aguilera, es coronada Miss Mundo otorgándole la quinta corona a Venezuela. * 24 de noviembre: en España, El Corte Inglés compra Galerías Preciados por su situación de suspensión de pagos. * 30 de noviembre: en Medellín (Colombia) se inaugura el metro. Diciembre * 7 de diciembre: la sonda atmosférica de la misión Galileo penetra en la atmósfera de Júpiter. * 8 de diciembre: en París (Francia), Jean-Dominique Bauby (1952-1997), editor de la revista ''Elle, experimenta un ataque cerebrovascular que lo dejará paralizado el resto de su vida, y lo llevará a escribir su autobiografía. * 10 de diciembre: En el Gran Buenos Aires, Argentina, comienzan a funcionar como entidades municipales los Partidos de San Miguel, José C Paz y Malvinas Argentinas por Ley Provincial 11.551 de la Provincia de Buenos Aires a partir de la división del anterior partido de General Sarmiento. * 14 de diciembre: en el marco de la guerra de Bosnia se firma el acuerdo de paz. * 15 de diciembre: en Madrid, los estados miembro de la Unión Europea acuerdan la creación de una moneda común europea, el euro. * 15 de diciembre : el TJUE concreta el Caso Bosman, la cual ahora se le permitiría a los futbolistas profesionales mudarse entre clubes de los países miembros de la Unión Europea sin tener que pagar fianzas a sus clubes anteriores o de origen. * 20 de diciembre: en un cerro cerca del pueblo de Buga (Colombia) se estrella un Boeing 757 de American Airlines que volaba de Miami (Estados Unidos) a Cali (Colombia). Mueren 152 pasajeros y sobreviven 9. * 31 de diciembre: en Argentina y Brasil, Ford y Volkswagen disuelven su sociedad llamada Autolatina. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Renata Notni, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 3 de enero: Seolhyun, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda AOA. * 3 de enero: Jisoo (Kim Ji Soo), cantante, bailarina, actriz, modelo y MC surcoreana, de la banda Blackpink. * 4 de enero: María Isabel, cantante española. * 9 de enero: Nicola Peltz, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de enero: Maverick Viñales, motociclista español. * 23 de enero: Lee Yoo-Young, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda Hello Venus. * 30 de enero: Danielle Campbell, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de enero: Misaki Iwasa, cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Oliver Heldens, DJ y productor musical neerlandés. * 3 de febrero: Tao Tsuchiya, actriz, modelo y talento japonesa. * 5 de febrero: Adnan Januzaj, futbolista belga. * 8 de febrero: Jordan Todosey, actriz canadiense. * 10 de febrero: Haruna Kawaguchi, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 12 de febrero: Daniela Aedo, actriz mexicana. * 12 de febrero: Rina Kawaei, actriz y cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. * 18 de febrero: Nathan Aké, futbolista neerlandés. * 23 de febrero: Andrew Wiggins, jugador canadiense de baloncesto. * 24 de febrero: Brittany Raymond, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 25 de febrero: Mario Hezonja, baloncestista croata. * 26 de febrero: Tristam (Leandre Berubé Bergerón), productor canadiense de música electrónica. Marzo * 22 de marzo: Nick Robinson, actor estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Taylor Atelian, actriz estadounidense. Abril miniatura|110px|[[Gigi Hadid]] * 20 de abril: Jean Marie Dongou, futbolista camerunés. * 23 de abril: Gigi Hadid, modelo estadounidense. * 27 de abril: Nick Kyrgios, tenista australiano. * 28 de abril: Melanie Martinez,cantautora estadounidense * 29 de abril: Adriana Ahumada, cantante y actriz mexicana. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Mario Marzo, actor español. * 6 de mayo: Tiera Skovbye, actriz canadiense. * 8 de mayo: Jeonghwa, cantante y bailarina del grupo surcoreano EXID * 8 de mayo: Maxence Perrin, actor francés. * 12 de mayo: Luke Benward, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 12 de mayo: Kenton Duty, actor, cantante y bailarín estadounidense. * 15 de mayo: Ksenia Sitnik, cantante bielorrusa. * 15 de mayo: Ryosuke Yamamoto, actor y modelo japonés. * 16 de mayo: Nicole Durazo, actriz mexicana. * 31 de mayo: Alejandro Speitzer, actor mexicano. Junio * 5 de junio: Troye Sivan, actor sudafricano. * 7 de junio: Migbelis Castellanos, modelo y reina de belleza venezolana * 23 de junio: Danna Paola, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 28 de junio: Kåre Hedebrant, actor sueco. Julio * 2 de julio: Ito Ono, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 4 de julio: Alexandra Pomales, actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense. * 9 de julio: Georgie Henley, actriz británica. * 10 de julio: Edymar Martínez, modelo venezolana y Miss Internacional 2015. * 12 de julio: Luke Shaw, futbolista británico. * 15 de julio: Trevor Stines, actor estadounidense. * 23 de julio: Aina Suzuki, actriz de voz japonesa. * 29 de julio: María José Alvarado, modelo hondureña. Miss Mundo Honduras 2014 (f. 2014). * 31 de julio: Arisa Yagi, actriz y modelo japonesa. Agosto miniatura|110px|[[Dua Lipa]] * 20 de agosto: Liana Liberato, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Julian Jordan, DJ y productor neerlandés. * 22 de agosto: Dua Lipa, cantante británica. * 24 de agosto: Wenwen Han, actriz y violinista china. Septiembre * 27 de septiembre: Lina Leandersson, actriz sueca. Octubre * 13 de octubre: Jimin, cantante, bailarín, coreógrafo, modelo y MC de la banda surcoreana BTS * 15 de octubre: Billy Unger, actor estadounidense. * 23 de octubre: Ireland Baldwin, modelo estadounidense. * 25 de octubre: Conchita Campbell, actriz canadiense. Noviembre miniatura|110px|[[Kendall Jenner en 2014.]] * 3 de noviembre: Kendall Jenner, modelo estadounidense. * 15 de noviembre: Karl-Anthony Towns, jugador dominicano-estadounidense de baloncesto. * 15 de noviembre: Malena Ratner, actriz, cantante y bailarina argentina. * 16 de noviembre: Noah Gray-Cabey, actor estadounidense. * 19 de noviembre: Vanessa Axente, modelo húngara. * 20 de noviembre: Michael Clifford, cantante y guitarrista de la banda australiana Five Seconds of Summer. * 22 de noviembre: Katherine McNamara, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de noviembre: Trevor Tordjman, actor y bailarín canadiense. * 23 de noviembre Christopher Vélez, cantante estadounidense, de la banda CNCO. * 29 de noviembre: Laura Marano, actriz, cantante, compositora, modelo, bailarina, pianista y conductora de radio estadounidense. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Anna Iriyama, cantante y actriz japonesa, del grupo idol AKB48. * 9 de diciembre: McKayla Maroney, gimnasta artística estadounidense. * 9 de diciembre: Nahyun, cantante surcoreana, de la banda Sonamoo. * 26 de diciembre: Zach Mills, actor estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Ross Lynch, actor, cantante, instrumentista y bailarín estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: V, cantante del grupo de K-Pop BTS. * 31 de diciembre: Gabby Douglas, gimnasta estadounidense. Fallecimientos A continuación se listan los fallecimientos más destacados que tuvieron lugar durante 1995 en el mundo: Enero * 1 de enero: ** Eugene Paul Wigner (92), científico estadounidense de origen húngaro, premio nobel de física en 1963. ** Fred West (53), asesino británico (n. 1941). * 2 de enero: Mohammed Siyad Barre, presidente somalí. * 4 de enero: Eduardo Mata, músico mexicano. * 6 de enero: ** Agustín Gaínza (72), futbolista español (n. 1922). ** Joe Slovo (68), político sudafricano comunista judío de origen lituano (n. 1926). * 7 de enero: Murray Rothbard, político y economista estadounidense. * 8 de enero: Carlos Monzón, boxeador argentino. * 19 de enero: Patricia Teherán, cantante y compositora colombiana (n. 1969). * 22 de enero: Rose Kennedy (104), madre de John F. Kennedy (n. 1890). * 29 de enero: Luis García Rojas, militar peruano, héroe nacional * 30 de enero: Gerald Durrell, naturalista y escritor británico. * 31 de enero: George Abbott (107), escritor y cineasta estadounidense (n. 1887). Febrero * 1 de febrero: Joaquín de Entrambasaguas, filólogo español. * 2 de febrero: Fred Perry (85), tenista británico (n. 1909). * 4 de febrero: ** Patricia Highsmith, escritora estadounidense. ** Abel Santa Cruz (79), guionista y escritor argentino (n. 1915). * 6 de febrero: Maruja Mallo, pintora española. * 8 de febrero: Józef Maria Bocheński (92), fraile dominico, filósofo y lógico polaco (n. 1902). * 22 de febrero: Ed Flanders, actor estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: James Herriot, veterinario británico. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Vladislav Listyev, periodista ruso (n. 1956). * 8 de marzo: Ingo Schwichtenberg, baterista alemán de Helloween. * 9 de marzo: Paco Jamandreu (76), diseñador y actor argentino (n. 1919). * 10 de marzo: Ovidi Montllor, cantautor y actor valenciano. * 20 de marzo: Ángel Pardo, historietista español. * 26 de marzo: ** Eazy-E (53), rapero estadounidense (n. 1963). ** Alejandro Morera Soto (85), futbolista costarricense (n. 1909). * 29 de marzo: Jimmy McShane, cantante de pop británico (n. 1957). * 31 de marzo: Selena Quintanilla (23), cantante mexicana-estadounidense (n. 1971). Abril * 3 de abril: Gracita Morales (66), actriz española (n. 1928). ** Annie Fischer (81), pianista clásica húngara (n. 1914). ** Morarji Desai (99), primer ministro indio (n. 1896). * 11 de abril: Rolando Chaves (Dagoberto Cochia) (75), actor y libretista argentino (n. 1919). * 18 de abril: Arturo Frondizi, abogado, político y presidente argentino entre 1958 y 1962. * 25 de abril: Ginger Rogers, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Gustavo Polidor, beisbolista venezolano (n. 1961). Mayo * 1 de mayo: Tandarica (69), actor y humorista argentino de origen rumano (n. 1926). * 3 de mayo: Nicolás Lindley López, militar y político peruano. * 5 de mayo: Mijaíl Botvínnik, ajedrecista ruso. * 6 de mayo: María Pía de Sajonia-Coburgo Gotha y Braganza (87), escritora, periodista y Infanta de Portugal (n. 1907). * 14 de mayo: Rodrigo Arenas Betancourt (75), escultor colombiano (n. 1919). * 16 de mayo: Lola Flores, artista española. * 18 de mayo: Elizabeth Montgomery, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de mayo: Jaime de Nevares (90), religioso argentino (n. 1905). * 24 de mayo: Harold Wilson (78), primer ministro británico (n. 1916). * 26 de mayo: Friz Freleng, animador, caricaturista, director y productor estadounidense (n. 1906). * 31 de mayo: Antonio Flores, músico y compositor español. Junio * 8 de junio: Juan Carlos Onganía, presidente de facto y militar argentino. * 14 de junio: Roger Zelazny, escritor estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Ricardo Peña (40), periodista e informóptero mexicano (n. 1955) * 20 de junio: Emil Michel Cioran, escritor y filósofo rumano (n. 1911). * 22 de junio: Raúl Astor (70), actor argentino (n. 1925). * 23 de junio: Jonas Salk (80), fisiólogo estadounidense (n. 1914). * 26 de junio: Vicentico Valdés, cantante cubano de boleros y guarachas (n. 1921). * 28 de junio: Mercedes Ballesteros Gaibrois, escritora española (n. 1913) * 29 de junio: Lana Turner, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de junio: Francisco Avitia, compositor mexicano. Julio * 4 de julio: ** Gilberto Bosques (102), profesor, periodista, político y diplomático mexicano (n. 1892). ** Irene Gutiérrez Caba, actriz española. ** Bob Ross (52), pintor y presentador estadounidense (n. 1942). * 8 de julio: Julián Murguía, escritor, periodista, editor, político e ingeniero agrónomo uruguayo (n. 1930). * 10 de julio: Gilberto Medina (40) periodista y colaborador mexicano (n. 1955), * 15 de julio: Morella Muñoz, mezzosoprano venezolana. * 16 de julio: Stephen Spender, poeta británico. * 17 de julio: Juan Manuel Fangio, piloto de Fórmula 1 argentino. * 19 de julio: Víctor Manuel Mendoza, cantante mexicano (n.1913). * 20 de julio: ** Ernest Mandel, economista y político belga. ** Raimundo Tupper, futbolista chileno. * 24 de julio: ** George Rodger, fotógrafo británico. ** Manuel Pareja Obregón, compositor español. * 25 de julio: Osvaldo Pugliese, pianista, director de orquesta y compositor tanguero argentino. Agosto * 9 de agosto: Jerry Garcia (53), músico estadounidense (n. 1942). * 18 de agosto: Julio Caro Baroja (81), antropólogo, historiador, lingüista y ensayista español (n. 1914). * 21 de agosto: ** Subramanian Chandrasékar, físico, astrofísico y matemático indio, premio nobel de física en 1983 (n. 1910). ** Anatole Fistoulari (88), director de orquesta británico de origen ucraniano (n. 1907). * 28 de agosto: Michael Ende (67), escritor alemán (n. 1929). * 30 de agosto: Sterling Morrison (53), guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda The Velvet Underground (n. 1942). Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: Václav Neumann, director de orquesta y músico checo. * 4 de septiembre: Gerardo Hemmer (25), actor mexicano (n. 1970). * 12 de septiembre: Jeremy Brett, actor británico. * 29 de septiembre: Donato Miranda Fonseca (87), politico mexicano (n. 1908). Octubre * 4 de octubre: Tony Carbajal (73), actor mexicano (n. 1922). * 9 de octubre: Alec Douglas-Home, primer ministro británico (n. 1903). * 18 de octubre: Claudio Brook, actor mexicano (n. 1927). * 21 de octubre: José Ignacio Cabrujas, dramaturgo, director de teatro, actor, cronista, escritor de telenovelas, libretista de radionovelas, autor de guiones cinematográficos, moderador de programas de radio, humanista y diseñador de campañas políticas venezolano.Shannon Hoon, vocalista de Blind Melon. * 22 de octubre: Kingsley Amis, poeta, novelista y crítico literario británico. * 25 de octubre: Bobby Riggs, tenista estadounidense (n. 1918). * 29 de octubre: Rubén Lena, poeta y compositor uruguayo. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: Álvaro Gómez Hurtado, político colombiano. * 3 de noviembre: Isang Yun, compositor coreano. * 4 de noviembre: ** Gilles Deleuze, filósofo francés. ** Isaac Rabin (73), primer ministro israelí. Premio Nobel de la Paz 1994 (n. 1922). * 14 de noviembre: Luis Bras (72), dibujante, diseñador gráfico y cineasta argentino, pionero de la animación (n. 1923). * 19 de noviembre: José Martín Colmenarejo (59), ciclista español (n. 1936). * 23 de noviembre: Marco Antonio Lacavalerie, presentador de televisión venezolano. * 29 de noviembre: Augusto H. Álvarez (81), historiador mexicano. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Ángel Crespo, poeta, ensayista, crítico de arte y traductor español. * 5 de diciembre: Lorenzo Camarena (94), futbolista español (n. 1901). * 15 de diciembre: Cyro Martins (87), escritor y psicoanalista brasileño (n. 1908). * 17 de diciembre: Salvador Neme Castillo (50), político mexicano (n. 1945) * 18 de diciembre: Konrad Zuse, ingeniero alemán. * 22 de diciembre: James Meade, economista británico, premio nobel de economía en 1977. * 25 de diciembre: ** Emmanuel Lévinas, filósofo y antropólogo lituano. ** Dean Martin, cantante estadounidense (n. 1917). * 26 de diciembre: Mauricio González de la Garza, escritor y cantante mexicano * 28 de diciembre: Alfonso Gómez de Orozco, político veracruzano. * 30 de diciembre: Heiner Müller, escritor y dramaturgo alemán (n. 1925). Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Ignacio Carrión Hernández obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Cruzar el Danubio. * Octavio Paz: Vislumbres de la India. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** Cachito (un asunto de honor). ** La piel del tambor. ** Obra breve (relatos y artículos). * Philip Pullman: Luces del norte. * José Saramago: Ensayo sobre la ceguera. Ciencia y tecnología Medicina * Robert Gallo identifica inhibidores naturales en las células humanas capaces de ralentizar la progresión del VIH (el virus causante del sida). * Joan Massagué y Carlos Cordón-Cardó descubren la oncoproteína p27. * Se identifica el gen de la ataxia telangiectasia. Astronomía * En el Observatorio de Ginebra (Suiza), los astrónomos Michel Mayor y Didier Queloz descubren 51 Pegasi b, el primer planeta extrasolar descubierto orbitando una estrella de la secuencia principal. Deporte Fútbol * Balón de Oro: El liberiano George Weah, del AC Milan, es designado mejor jugador del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. Este es el primer año en optar al premio cualquier jugador no nacido en Europa, bajo la condición de participar en una liga europea. * Copa Conmebol: Rosario Central se consagra campeón. * Copa Libertadores de América: Grêmio se consagra campeón. * Campeonato Chileno: Universidad de Chile campeón. * Copa Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * Audax Italiano: asciende a primera división del fútbol chileno tras casi 10 años en «Segunda División». * Santiago Wanderers: asciende a primera división del fútbol chileno tras casi 5 años en «Segunda División» como Campeón del mismo certamen. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Junior campeón. * Serie A de Ecuador: Barcelona campeón. * Liga Mexicana: El Necaxa consigue el campeonato profesional de la temporada 1994-95 tras vencer en la final al Cruz Azul, además de conquistar el Campeón de Campeones, siendo campeón de liga y copa. * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal campeón. * Liga Venezolana: Caracas FC campeón. * Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: el Ajax Ámsterdam, campeón de Europa, tras vencer al AC Milan en la final disputada en Viena. * Recopa de Europa: el Real Zaragoza le gana al Arsenal (Inglaterra) por 2 a 1, gracias a un gol de Nayim (desde 50 m) en la prórroga cuando restaban 20 segundos para pasar a la tanda de penaltis. * Copa de la UEFA: El Parma italiano campeón. * Liga Española: El Real Madrid se proclama campeón dirigido por Jorge Valdano. Esta misma temporada el chileno Ivan Zamorano obtiene el trofeo Pichichi, otorgado al máximo goleador del campeonato. Aragonés ficha como entrenador en el Valencia F.C. * Copa del Rey: Deportivo de la Coruña campeón. * Copa Intercontinental: Ajax Ámsterdam campeón. * El Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino. * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Apertura en el fútbol argentino. * Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del Nacional B en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Atlanta se consagra campeón de la B Metropolitana en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Temperley se consagra campeón de la Primera C en el fútbol argentino * Asociación Social y Deportiva Justo José de Urquiza se consagra campeón de la Primera D en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Peñarol se consagra campeón del Torneo Anual en el fútbol uruguayo. * Copa América: Uruguay campeón. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20: Argentina campeón. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17: Ghana campeón. Fútbol Americano * Super Bowl XXIX: San Francisco 49ers le gana a San Diego Chargers por 49-26 el día 29 de enero de 1995 por el 1994 NFL season. Automovilismo * Michael Schumacher gana el campeonato mundial de Fórmula 1 * Colin McRae gana el campeonato mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon gana el título de NASCAR * Jacques Villeneuve gana el título de CART * Por primera vez en el automovilismo argentino, Juan María Traverso gana la doble corona, tanto en Turismo Carretera, como en TC2000 * Gabriel Raies gana el campeonato de Rally Argentino Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la quinta edición en Gotemburgo (Suecia). Baloncesto * Liga ACB: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. * Liga NBA: Los Houston Rockets se proclaman campeones. * Copa de Europa: El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de Europa durante la Final four celebrada en Zaragoza. Balonmano * El Club Deportivo Bidasoa se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa. * El Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa. Ciclismo * Miguel Indurain gana su 5.º Tour de Francia * Laurent Jalabert gana la Vuelta ciclista a España * Tony Rominger gana el Giro de Italia * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo de pista, ruta y montaña Rodeo chileno * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: René Guzmán y José Manuel Rey (Melipilla), campeones de Chile. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Copa Mundial de Rugby de 1995: el equipo nacional de Sudáfrica se proclama vencedor tras derrotar a Nueva Zelanda en la final. Nelson Mandela, recientemente liberado de prisión, es el espectador de lujo del evento. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Thomas Muster a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mónica Seles. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Mary Pierce a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Copa Davis: Estados Unidos vence a Rusia. Cine Estrenos * 25 de marzo: Carta de amor de Shunji Iwai. * 7 de abril: Dos policías rebeldes de Michael Bay. * 24 de mayo: Braveheart de Mel Gibson. * 2 de junio: Los puentes de Madison, de Clint Eastwood * 16 de junio: Pocahontas de Mike Gabriel y Eric Goldberg. * 30 de junio: Power Rangers: La película de Bryan Spicer. * 4 de agosto: Virtuosity, de Brett Leonard * 19 de agosto: Hana Yori Dango de Yasuyuki Kusuda. * 25 de agosto: La balada del pistolero de Robert Rodriguez. * 22 de septiembre: Showgirls de Paul Verhoeven. * 29 de septiembre: Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers de Joe Chappelle. * 20 de octubre: El día de la bestia de Álex de la Iglesia. * 17 de noviembre: GoldenEye de Martin Campbell. * 22 de noviembre: Toy Story de John Lasseter. * 15 de diciembre: Jumanji, de Joe Johnston * 22 de diciembre: Balto, de Simon Wells Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * Surge el movimiento Dogma 95 de la mano de Thomas Vinterberg y Lars von Trier. Música * Intocable: Otro mundo * 13 de junio: Se publica el primer álbum internacional de la cantante canadiente Alanis Morissette; "Jagged Little Pill" con el que alcanza fama a nivel mundial, siendo de los discos con mayores ventas. * 2 de octubre: Se publica el segundo álbum de la banda inglesa Oasis; "(What's the Story) Morning Glory?". Noticias * Tupac Shakur coloca un álbum en lo más alto de las listas estadounidenses mientras cumple condena en prisión. * El grupo británico Dire Straits se separa. * La banda británica The Beatles vuelve a las listas de popularidad con el tema "Free as a Bird", grabado a partir de un demo de John Lennon por sus tres compañeros. El tema abre su compilación de rarezas Anthology 1. * La cantante estadounidense Selena fallece, dejado inconcluso su primer álbum en inglés Dreaming of you. * El grupo peruano Leusemia sic se reúne después de diez años de separación. * The Cranberries, es premiado por su éxito "Zombie" como mejor canción del año por MTV. * Se funda el grupo estadounidense System of a Down. * Se forma el grupo mexicano Molotov. * El músico Ritchie Blackmore, lanza después de 11 años un nuevo álbum junto a su rearmada banda Rainbow. * El músico Taboo ingresa en la banda estadounidense Atban Klann, que cambia su nombre por The Black Eyed Peas. * Se forma el grupo pop N'Sync. * Luego de la separación de la banda argentina Hermética, sus ex-integrantes forman Malón y Almafuerte. * El grupo estadounidense The Smashing Pumpkins publica su tercer álbum de estudio Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. Debuta en el número uno de la lista Billboard 200 y sería certificado con un disco de diamante por la RIAA, al alcanzar más de diez millones de discos vendidos. * El conjunto de rock mexicano Caifanes se desintegra por cuestiones legales y personales. Se desintegraba en un punto clave de su carrera musical. Publicaciones * 2Pac: Me against the world. * AC/DC: Ballbreaker. * Ace of Base: The bridge. * Alanis Morissette: Jagged Little Pill. * Alejandro Fernández: Que seas muy feliz * Alejandro Sanz: 3 * Alice in Chains: Alice in Chains. * Almafuerte: Mundo guanaco. * At The Gates: Slaughter of the soul. * Ayumi Hamasaki: Nothing from nothing (1 de diciembre). * Barricada: Los singles. * Big L: Lifestylez ov da poor & dangerous * Björk: Post. * Blind Guardian: Imaginations from the other side. * Blink-182: Buddha. * Blonde Redhead: Blonde redhead. * Blonde Redhead: La mia vita violenta. * Blur: The great escape. * Bob Dylan: MTV Unplugged. * Bon Jovi: These days. * Bronco Animal * Brujería: Raza odiada. * B'z: Loose (22 de noviembre). * Carlos Vives: La tierra del olvido. * Cristian Castro: El deseo de oír tu voz *Cucsifae: Demo *Cucsifae: Live In Moron * Cher: It's a Man's World. * Celestial Season: Solar Lovers. * Chancho en Piedra : Peor es mascar lauchas. * Collective Soul: Collective soul. * Daddy Yankee: No mercy. * Death: Symbolic. * Deftones: Adrenaline. * Deicide: Once upon the cross. * Dover: Sister. * Dream Theater: A change of seasons. * Duran Duran: Thank you. * Eazy-E: Str8 off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton. * El Último de la Fila: La rebelión de los hombres rana. * Enrique Iglesias: Enrique Iglesias. * Enya: The memory of trees. * Erick Sermon: Double or nothing (7 de noviembre). * Faith No More: King for a Day... Fool for a Lifetime (28 de marzo) * Fear Factory: Demanufacture. * Fey: Fey (21 de marzo). * Fobia: Amor chiquito. * Foo Fighters: Big me. * Garbage: Garbage. * Gilda: Corazón Valiente. * Gloria Trevi: Si me llevas contigo. * Green Day: Insomniac. * Héroes del Silencio: Avalancha. * Iced Earth: Burnt offerings. * Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas: Chaco. * Iron Maiden: The X factor. * Janet Jackson: Design of a Decade 1986/1996 * Joe Satriani: Joe Satriani. * José José: Mujeriego. * Juan Gabriel: El México que se nos fue. * Julio Iglesias: La carretera. * Kairo: Gaudium * Kamelot: Eternity. * Kyuss: ...And the circus leaves town. * La Ley: Invisible. * Grupo Límite: Por puro amor * Los Jaivas: Hijos de la tierra. * Los Bukis: Por amor a mi pueblo * Los Fabulosos Cadillacs: Rey azúcar. * Los Piratas: Poligamia. * Los Tigres del Norte: De película. * Los Tigres del Norte: El ejemplo. * Los Tres: La espada & la pared. * Los Tres: Los Tres MTV Unplugged. * Lucybell: Peces. * Luis Miguel: El concierto (17 de octubre). * Luz Casal: Como la flor prometida. * Madonna: Something to remember. * Malice Mizer: Uruwashiki kamen no shotaijou (10 de diciembre). * Malón: ''Espíritu combativo. * Maná: Cuando los ángeles lloran. * Marco Antonio Solís: En pleno vuelo. * María Jiménez: Eres como eres. * Mariah Carey: Daydream. * Marilyn Manson: Smells like children. * Marta Sánchez: Mi mundo * Michael Jackson: HIStory: Past, Present and Future: Book I. * Miguel Bosé: Laberinto. * Morbid Angel: Domination. * Motörhead: Sacrifice. * Mr. Bungle: "Disco volante". * Mylène Farmer: Anamorphosée. * Nach Scrath: D. E. P.. * No Doubt: Tragic Kingdom. * Onda Vaselina: Hoy. * Oasis: (What's the Story) Morning Glory?. * Ol' Dirty Bastard: Return to the 36 chambers: the dirty version. * Oomph!: Defekt. * Patricia Manterola: Acapulco, cuerpo y alma. * Paulina Rubio: El tiempo es oro. * Pedro Fernández: Pedro Fernández. * Pedro Guerra: Golosinas. * Pink Floyd: Pulse. * Porcupine Tree: The Sky Moves Sideways. * Queen: Made in Heaven. * Radiohead: The Bends. * Rainbow: Stranger in Us All. * Rammstein: Herzeleid. * Rancid: ...And Out Come the Wolves. * Red Hot Chili Peppers: One Hot Minute. * Ricardo Montaner: Viene del alma. * Ricky Martin: A medio vivir. * Robert Miles: Dreamland. * Roberto Carlos: Amigo, não chore por ela. * Rocío Dúrcal: Hay amores y amores. * Roxette: Rarities. * Sandra: Fading Shades * Scatman John: Scatman’s world. * Selena: Dreaming of you. * Simple Minds: God news from the next world. * Simply Red: Life. * Siniestro Total: Policlínico miserable. * Silverchair: Frogstomp. * Slash's Snakepit: It's Five O'Clock Somewhere. * Soda Stereo: Sueño Stereo. * Sofiya Rotaru: Хуторянка. * Souls of Mischief: No man's land (10 de octubre). * Steve Vai: Alien love secrets. * Sugar Ray: Lemonade and brownies. * a for Fears: Raoul and the Kings of Spain. * Tha Dogg Pound: Dogg food. * Thalía: En éxtasis. * The Beatles: Anthology (vol. I). * The Corrs: Forgiven not forgotten. * The Chemical Brothers: Exit Planet Dust. * The Smashing Pumpkins: Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. * Uriah Heep: Sea of light. * Van Halen: Balance * Vader: De profundis. * Varios Artistas: Working Class Hero: A Tribute to John Lennon. * White Zombie: Astro-Creep: 2000. * Viuda e Hijas de Roque Enroll: Telón de Creep. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Martin Lewis Perl y Frederick Reines. * Química: Paul J. Crutzen, Mario Molina y Frank Sherwood Rowland. * Medicina: Edward B. Lewis, Christiane Nüsslein-Volhard y Eric Wieschaus. * Literatura: Seamus Heaney. * Paz: Joseph Rotblat y la Conferencia Pugwash. * Economía: Robert Lucas. Premio Cervantes * Camilo José Cela. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 50° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas50° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas Referencias Enlaces externos *